


I call bullshit

by MelindaGhost



Series: Thasmin Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 is a snack, Drabble, F/F, contains a terrible joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: Sonya doesn't believe Yaz found a date in the 20 minutes she was out shopping for bread.





	I call bullshit

Sonya couldn't believe her eyes. Yaz had just texted her that she would bring a date to tea and dinner. Sonya texted her back: “yeah, right. You don't even have any friends and now I am supposed to believe you found a date while out shopping for bread? I call bullshit.”

Yaz laughed out loud catching the Doctor's attention. “What's up with ya?”, the Doctor asked in a bemused tone. “Well you know how we're going to land just about 20 minutes after I've last seen my family? My sister just texted me that she doesn't believe I found a date while out grocery shopping.” Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh and as she pulled the lever steering her TARDIS to their destination, she said: “I don't know about that. I am quite the snack, wouldn't you say?” At that Yaz just shook her head, planted a peck on her girlfriend's lips and whispered: “I can't believe you just said that.”

They were interrupted by the whizzing sounds that signalled the TARDIS landing and not even a minute later Yaz was opening the door of her flat. Both Yaz and the Doctor were immediately greeted by Najia, who at first looked a bit confused, but whose expression turned into a smug grin soon enough. “Hello Doctor, nice to see you again. Yaz, have you got the bread?”

Yasmin, who had totally forgotten about the stupid bread despite having been reminded of it not 10 minutes earlier, looked to her side and silently begged the Doctor to come up with an excuse. “Hi Yaz's mum, Lovely to see you too. Sorry about your bread we uh – got a bit distracted.” Najia's smirk only grew while Yaz's face began to heat up. “Not like that mum!”

**Author's Note:**

> not edited yet, but though I'd post it anyway


End file.
